It's Raining on Prom Night
by make-my-heart-beat
Summary: River is excited for her senior prom, then something goes horribly wrong.  Will a mad man with a box make her night great after all?
1. Chapter 1

If you looked through the window of number twenty-six Ocean Drive, you would have seen a young woman in her underwear excitedly pinning her wild hair into place, breathing nervously. A deep purple evening gown hung on the back of her door ready to be worn. She checked her phone regularly, her boyfriend had promised to text her just before he left to pick her up and she had roughly fifteen minutes left to get ready. Just after she checked it for the eleventh time, it buzzed. She snatched it up, smiling, then as quickly as she had been filled with anticipation, her smile faded into an expression of disbelief. Her breathing became quicker with panic and couple of tears leaked out of her thankfully un-done eyes. She heard someone coming up the stairs and tried to arrange her face so that it wouldn't give away her shocked disappointment.

Her father appeared in her doorway. 'Dad, please could you just give me a minute?' She struggled to keep the tears away. 'Melody –' She turned away with a sob. 'Love, what's wrong?' She simply shook her head. 'Tonight was supposed to be perfect...'

'Is John going to be late or something?'

'HE'S NOT EVEN GOING. HE JUST BLOODY BROKE UP WITH ME. THIS WAS _NOT_ SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!'

'Melody, if you raise your voice again...'

'SHUT UP MUM. JUST BECAUSE YOU AND DAD WERE ALWAYS PERFECT' She slammed her door and lay down and cried on her bed. The time ticked by and she was planning to change into her pyjamas and read a book for the evening when her dad knocked on the door and asked what time she needed to be there. 'Dad, I can't go now. It's embarrassing enough that I've been dumped on prom night and I can't go on my own'

'Melody, darling, I'll take you –'

'No'

'Come on, love, you can dance with me and...'

'No, dad. I can't. I can't face my friends cos I told them John was taking me and everything. Why the hell did this have to happen? A decent guy liked me and now it's all gone'

'Melody, love, I promise I'll make it a great night if you let me take you...'

'But that's not how it's supposed to be. You're meant to go to senior prom with the person you love, so you can have fun dancing with them and for a whole evening not have to worry about anything other than being with them. That was what I was going to do, me and John went out for five months, Dad, and now he's just broken it off for no apparent reason? I just don't understand'

'Darling, I know you don't understand about relationships and love yet. But you deserve to have a fun evening. If you don't want to go with me, then go on your own. You can still have fun dancing on your own and in a group with your friends'

'It won't be the same though' she replied, looking dejectedly out of the window. 'Melody, you need to know something important. Most things in life don't turn out the way you want or expect them to. But this is actually a good thing, because something even better always comes along'

'I wish I could believe that...' she whispered. 'So let me give you a lift to prom. And maybe tonight you'll get a chance to believe it, darling'

'Oh, ok then' she finally smiled. 'Why not? I've got nothing to lose now'

Rory dropped River off halfway along the driveway of the hotel so she didn't have to get out of the car alone in front of everyone. She made her way slowly up the path, managing to balance in her heels. Her dress stopped just past her knees and had translucent straps and a line of glittering stones just under her bust. She had loved it from the moment she'd tried it on. Her shoes were strappy silver sandals with a slight platform.

She looked around at the grounds of the hotel, glad that it was a warm evening so they would walk around outside before the dancing started. It would have been so romantic with John, she had started to think she might love him...

All thoughts went out of the window when she saw the police box so out of place under a big oak tree. She thought it was all a dream when a man came out of the door wearing a suit. 'My mind's been warped by the shock' she told herself. But when he grinned at her and said 'Hello sweetie' she knew this wasn't a dream. She was wary, he could be a drunk. 'Um, hello? I think you've got the wrong girl' she stated sadly.

'As long as you're River Song you're the right girl' he grinned. Her reaction was of confusion, but as soon as she opened her mouth again he cut in. "Do you have a prom date, Miss Song?' She was suddenly downcast again. 'That'll be a no then. Well, River Song, will you go to prom with me?' he grinned. She met his eyes with what he knew was excitedness. 'Well you don't go to my college...'

'Ah, but you're allowed to bring a date from outside of college, aren't you?' he waggled his eyebrows.

'I suppose I could... But how do I know you're not some psycho?'

'Trust me, I'm the Doctor' he grinned.

'Ok then, yes, I will go with you, but any suspicious stuff and I'll deal with you. I know how to handle a gun' she warned him. He knew full well, of course, which was why he was going to give her the best night of her life (so far, anyway).


	2. Chapter 2

River laughed as the Doctor whirled her around on the dance floor, she hadn't thought about anyone else for at least an hour. Her friends had been surprised, obviously, but when they'd asked about John, the Doctor had quickly said 'he didn't deserve her' which had made her give him the most beautiful, gracious smile he'd seen. He'd told a few light jokes at dinner, and when asked where he was from he'd simply told them he was an alien which had made them laugh yet again as they told River how lucky she was to have a man with such a vast sense of humour.

After dinner the dancing had started, they'd danced the classic songs then in the last half hour they were playing the slow, romantic songs. She'd been and got another drink and was planning to go outside for the last bit and look at the stars, so she headed for the door. 'Where are you going?' it was her mad friend. 'Oh, just to look at the stars. No point staying for this bit, I'll only end up telling a few couples to get a room...' He didn't understand the last bit but he needed to make her night. 'River, will you dance with me?'

'This is completely mad, I hardly know you'

'So get to know me' His voice was softer now and he took one of her hands in his and she let him lead her to the dance floor again. She took a deep breath as he put one hand on her waist and kept hold of her hand. The song playing was 'She's Always a Woman'.

'So... How do you know me when I don't know you?' she asked bravely.

'Well, there's no easy way to explain but I'm a time traveller'

'Ok. So how come I don't remember you?'

'Well, the timelines are very complicated with us, but we always have great adventures together'

'You talk to me as if you've known me incredibly well for a long time'

'In a way I have, River, but I can't tell you too much because it could overwrite your future'

'Ok, I understand. I'll try not to ask you too much more' He grinned knowingly, and she was puzzled. 'One day, will I know you better than you know me?' She'd always had an uncanny knack for guessing things spot on. 'Maybe, but I can't tell you about that. But what I can tell you is that you look beautiful tonight'

'Are you flirting with me?' she asked softly. 'Would you flirt back if I flirted more?'

'It depends on how much the flirting affects me. And –'

'He didn't deserve you at all, River, so don't even mention him. Come closer' He knew that he'd needed to be firm and not let her feel sorry for herself over that idiot breaking up with this beautiful woman and he wrapped his arms around her waist, and in response she put hers around his neck. The song had now changed again, and it was one that normally made her think too much about men... But now she was distracted by the Doctor tracing light patterns on her back, she was glad her dress had an incredibly low back. She smiled at him and made him happy, he loved her smile, like a sunrise. He felt the muscles in her back dancing as she shuddered in pleasure at the sensation of his fingers stroking her lower back. Her breathing was deeper and he knew she loved it. She couldn't help chuckling when he pulled her even closer and they danced like a couple. She knew her friends were watching, and evidently so did he. 'Do you want to give them something to watch?'

'I don't know, it would depend what it was' she replied softly in his ear. He lifted her chin lightly, smiled softly and gently brought his lips down on hers. He felt her intake of breath as he closed his eyes and knew hers had closed at exactly the same time. His hand moved so it was cupping her cheek, then as they got lost in the indescribable wonder of it all his hand was in her hair and their kiss deepened. She tasted of mint and something else he couldn't place, and their tongues danced erratically.

A short while later, when she'd established that this wasn't a dream, he asked her if she wanted to go and look at the stars. 'I'll even get you home by midnight' he promised.


End file.
